Angel
by Mi Su
Summary: Ken liebt Daisuke und träumt nur noch vor sich hin. Als er dann von ihm eingeladen wird....Lest selbst!! ^_^


Titel: Angel  
  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: Mi Su natürlich!  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Digimon  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: hm...etwas angsty und depri...aber sap! ^^  
Ist ausserdem ´ne Songfic!  
  
Disclaimer: Sie gehören alle, alle Toei und anderen Leutchen! Für  
mich gibt´s kein Geld, dass ich das hier schreibe, aber  
hoffentlich einige Kommentare. ^^ Copyright bleibt, wie  
sonst auch, unverletzt. Warum sollte ich es denn  
überhaupt verletzen wollen??  
  
Pairing: Daisuke/Ken  
  
Note: Auf Yusuka´s Wunsch, hier also die dritte Daiken!! *wink*  
Den Titel und meine Inspiration hab ich von dem Song "Angel",  
der ist echt schön! *schwärm* Von Westlife und ich muss sagen,  
das neue Album ist verdammt genial!!!! *Schleichwerbung mach*  
^_^  
  
Ach ja, ist aus Ken´s POV. ^.~  
  
Danke an Tenshi-chan und Calypso für´s Betalesen!! *knuddel*  
  
  
  
~ Angel ~  
  
  
Er ist, wie ein Engel für mich.  
  
Immer ist er da, wenn es mir wieder schlecht geht und lenkt mich von  
meiner Erinnerung ab, in denen ich mich stets als Digimonkaiser sehe  
und all diese furchtbaren Dinge tue. Obwohl es schon Wochen  
zurückliegt, mir verziehen wurde, plagt mich mein schlechtes  
Gewissen noch immer und der Einzige, der mich aus diesem schwarzen  
Loch herausholen kann, ist er.  
  
Er muss mich nur anlächeln mit diesem Strahlen und dem Lebensmut in  
seinen schokobraunen Augen. Diese Wärme, die er ausstrahlt scheint  
auf mich überzugehen, und ich kann es kaum glauben. Jede einzelne  
liebe Geste, jedes liebes Wort erweckt mich aus den Albträumen. Und  
er hat so eine wundervolle Stimme, ich könnte ihm stundenlang  
zuhören. Engelsgleich, ich kann ihr einfach nicht widerstehen.  
  
Seine Berührungen senden mir warme Schauer den ganzen Körper  
entlang, und wenn sie nur eine Sekunde dauern. Und wenn er mich in  
den Arm nimmt, um mich zu trösten, komme ich mir vor wie im Himmel,  
aber bin dennoch sauer auf mich. Als ob ich meine Schwäche ausnutze,  
um ihm nah zu sein.  
  
Ich brauche ihn so sehr.  
  
Oft hab ich mich gefragt, was ich getan hätte, wenn er nicht da  
gewesen wäre, um mich vor einem endgültigen Absturz zu bewahren.  
  
Auch, als man an mir gezweifelt hatte, hat er mir fest vertraut und  
mich vor den anderen verteidigt. Er war der Erste, der mich  
akzeptiert hat und auf mein wirkliches Wesen gebaut hat. Nie hat er  
mich aufgegeben oder auch nur daran gedacht.  
  
Ich verdanke ihm soviel. Mein Leben.  
  
Wenn ich abends an ihn denke, so wie jetzt, werde ich fast verrückt.  
Ich kann meine Gefühle für ihn gar nicht richtig in Worte fassen, so  
sehr liebe ich ihn. Am liebsten würde ich ihn jeden Augenblick in  
meinem Leben sehen. Für immer.  
  
Er bedeutet mir alles.  
  
Ich komme mir vor wie ein hoffnungsloser Träumer. Egal, was ich tue,  
wo ich bin, ich sehe nur ihn. Ihn ganz allein. Ein dichter Nebel  
legt sich dann immer um all die restlichen Gedanken und Erinnerungen  
und das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kommt, ist er. Ein Lächeln  
schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, wenn ich an ihn denke.  
  
Er muss einfach ein Engel sein.  
  
Es ist komisch, aber ich bekomme so ein Stechen im Herzen und mein  
Magen zieht sich scherzhaft zusammen, wenn er Hikari anhimmelt. Es  
reicht schon, dass er mit ihr redet. Nein, schon wenn ich diesen  
Ausdruck in seinen schönen Augen sehe, wenn Kari und TK sich küssen.  
  
Sie sind schon seit einiger Zeit zusammen und der traurige Blick,  
den er bekommt, wenn er die zwei sieht, bringt mich fast um.  
Ich weiß, dass er lieber an TK´s Stelle sein möchte. Will. Er könnte  
nie auf die Idee kommen, dass ich ihm mehr geben kann als Kari es je  
könnte, denn meine Liebe zu ihm ist unübertreffbar.  
  
Ich habe in vielen Zeitschriften und Sendungen gehört, wie sich  
Verliebte fühlen, aber...Was diese Menschen empfinden kommt einfach  
nicht an meine Gefühle für ihn an.  
  
Ich will es ihm so gern sagen.  
  
Aber, wer weiß, was dann geschehen würde? Ich möchte seine  
Freundschaft nicht riskieren, nur, weil ich zu schwach bin und es  
kaum noch aushalte ohne ihn zu sein. Würde ich ihn ganz verlieren,  
wäre das mein Ende. Deshalb muss ich mich mit dem zufrieden geben,  
was zur Zeit zwischen uns besteht, diese starke Freundschaft.  
  
Ich seufze. Es erscheint mir unmöglich klar zu denken. Ich schaffe  
es nicht.  
Schwermütig stehe ich auf und sehe überrascht auf den Wecker neben  
meinem Bett. 6 Uhr. Eine weitere schlaflose Nacht ist wie im Nu  
vergangen.  
  
Ich BIN ein hoffnungsloser Träumer.  
  
Es ist eigentlich schade, dass ich nicht geschlafen habe. Im Traum  
hätte ich ihn die ganze Nacht sehen können.  
  
Ich schleppe mich ins Bad und dusche mich jetzt erstmal ausgiebig  
kalt, damit ich vor Müdigkeit nicht einnicke. Egal wie verlockend  
der Gedanke auch sein mag.  
  
Die Schule ist mir momentan sowieso schnuppe. Der Stoff ist wie  
sonst auch ermüdend und leicht für mich. Es ist doch immer dasselbe.  
  
Gedankenversunken bin ich nach einer halben Stunde schon auf dem Weg  
zur Schule.  
  
Die Sonne strahlt mir Glück verheißend ins Gesicht. Es ist wunderbar  
warm, war es die gesamte Woche schon. Und heute würde ich auch  
endlich bei ihm übernachten. Ja, das schien mir wie Glück. Ich habe  
mir oft genug ausgemalt, wie ich die Zeit mit ihm wohl verbringen  
würde, und natürlich sind meine Gedanken aus dem Konzept geraten und  
ich sehe mich, wie ich ihn küsse und wir eng umschlungen in seinem  
Bett einschlafen würden.  
  
Soviel zum Thema "Beherrschung". Hoffentlich gebe ich nicht  
plötzlich nach, wenn ich bei ihm bin. Das könnte ich mir nie  
verzeihen.  
  
Der Unterricht geht an mir vorbei wie ein lauer Windzug und ich  
starre aus dem Fenster. Ich fange zum millionsten Mal an diesem Tag  
an über ihn nachzudenken.  
Hatte er nicht gesagt, er wolle mir etwas unheimlich Wichtiges  
sagen? Wahrscheinlich wird er mir stolz erzählen, dass er eine neue  
Idee hat, TK von Hikari wegzubekommen.  
Bei dem Gedanken muss ich lächeln. Er hatte noch nie aufgegeben.  
  
Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich die Schule dieses Mal wirklich  
nur besucht. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was wir heute im  
Unterricht gemacht hatten. Es ist wirklich verrückt.  
  
Ich frage mich, was er wohl gerade tut.  
  
Der Weg nach Hause erscheint mir unendlich lang. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass mir die Augen drohen zu zufallen, oder meine aufkommende Angst. Ich werde sicher den Verstand verlieren, wenn er wieder anfängt über Hikari zu reden. Mir von ihr vorzuschwärmen. Er weiß gar nicht, wie sehr es mich damit verletzt.  
  
Als ich dann endlich wieder zu hause bin, verschwinde ich eilig in meinem Zimmer und fange an zu packen. Das hatte ich gestern gar nicht mehr geschafft. Oder ich hab´s vergessen.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten betrachtete ich schon meinen vollen kleinen Koffer, in dem wirklich nur das Nötigste verstaut ist. Schließlich übernachte ich nur eine Nacht.  
Inzwischen ist es fast 16 Uhr und ich esse zusammen mit meinen Eltern. Der Tisch im Wohnzimmer ist schön gedeckt und der Kuchen duftet wunderbar.  
  
Meine Eltern reden über finanzielle Dinge und das macht es mir noch leichter in Träume zu versinken.  
Ich sehe ihn ständig vor mir, wie er Fußball spielt und seine Augen  
vor Energie blitzen und funkeln. Wie er sich geschickt durch die Abwehr spielt und sich freut, wenn er ein Tor schießt. Ich freue mich immer mit ihm, seine gute Laune steckt mich automatisch an.  
  
"Ken, Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Abrupt erwache ich aus meinem Trancezustand und sehe meine besorgte Mutter an.  
"Ja." Antworte ich ihr lächelnd und beiße, wie zur Verdeutlichung, von dem Kuchenstück ab, das doch tatsächlich noch unberührt auf meinem Teller liegt. [1]  
  
Sie schaut mich lieb an und gießt meinem Vater Kaffee ein.  
"Da bin ich aber froh. Freust du dich schon darauf, bei Daisuke zu übernachten?"  
  
"Ja!" Ich spüre, wie sich meine Wangen erhitzen. Über meinen Enthusiasmus grinst mein Vater und trinkt einen ordentlichen Schluck, bevor er sich an mich wendet.  
  
"Daisuke ist aber auch ein lieber Junge. Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch so gut versteht."  
  
Ich lächele ihn an. Wenn er nur wüsste, was ich von meinem Dai-chan wirklich denke.  
Dai-chan...Ich würde ihn gern so nennen. Ein niedlicher Name für einen niedlichen Jungen. Junge. Ich seufze, denn genau das ist ja das Problem.  
  
Nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr rät mir mein Vater zur Eile, denn es ist nun schon kurz nach 17 Uhr.  
  
Mit dem Koffer in der Hand stürze ich beinah aus der Tür. Ich bin irgendwie aufgeregt.  
Mein Vater greift kurzerhand nach dem Koffer und klopft mir leicht auf die Schulter.  
"Du hast es ja ganz schön eilig zu Daisuke zu kommen."  
  
Er grinst mich an und unter diesem Blick werde ich ungewollt rot.  
  
"Komm, Ken, ich fahre dich doch. Du wirst nicht zu spät kommen."  
  
Damit steigt er die Treppen runter und nachdem ich meiner Mutter einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben habe, laufe ich meinem Vater hinterher.  
  
Im Auto schweigen wir beide und ich schaue ungeduldig aus dem Fenster. Ich kann es kaum erwarten bei Dai-chan zu sein.  
  
Aber schließlich hält der Wagen und ich steige aus. Mein Vater will schon den Kofer nehmen und wahrscheinlich auch nach oben tragen, aber ich schüttele rechtzeitig den Kopf.  
"Danke, aber ich trage ihn ab jetzt. Er ist ja nicht so schwer."  
  
Er nickt mir zu und steigt wieder ins Auto.  
"Viel Spaß bei Daisuke also! Und wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gibt kannst du ja anrufen." Er winkt mir noch zu und ist dann auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.  
  
Überlegend stehe ich noch eine Weile am Straßenrand. Warum sollte ich meine Eltern anrufen, wenn es Probleme gab? Die Eltern von Daisuke sind doch sowieso da.  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern, nehme den Koffer und klingel. Es dauert einen längeren Moment, bis sich endlich etwas tut.  
  
´ Ja? ´  
  
Das ist seine Stimme, sie klingt etwas gehetzt und unwillkürlich fange ich an zu lächeln.  
  
´ Ich bin es. Ken. ´  
  
´ D-Du bist da...?? Äh...warte einen Augenblick, ich...ich komme gerade aus der...hm...Dusche...lauf nicht weg...! ´  
  
Und schon ist seine Stimme aus der Aussensprechanlage verstummt.  
Ich stutze. Was war denn mit ihm los?  
Während ich darauf warte, dass er den Summer betätigt, denke ich wieder an ihn. Unter der Dusche, wie das klare Wasser an seinem wundervollen Körper abperlt und hinab fließt...  
  
Ich schrecke überrascht auf, als es plötzlich summt. Die Tür! Hastig halte ich sie offen, damit sie mir nicht vor der Nase zugeht. Meine Tagträume lenken mich zunehmend von der wirklichen Welt ab. Ich muss dagegen unbedingt was tun. Zum Glück kann ich bei Dai-chan nicht so sehr abdriften, weil ich ihn ja direkt vor mir habe.  
Meinen Dai-chan...  
  
Mit dem Koffer in der Hand steige ich schließlich die Treppen hinauf.  
Obwohl, bewahrt vor diesen Träumen bin ich dann aber auch nicht. Mit einem letzten Seufzer konzentriere ich mich auf andere Dinge und stehe endlich vor seiner Tür.  
  
Ich will schon erneut klingeln, als die Tür auf einmal aufgerissen wird. Daisuke steht breit grinsend vor mir und kommt mir seltsamer Weise irgendwie verlegen vor. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo ich das eben gesehen haben will.  
  
"Schön, dass du da bist! Komm rein!" Er strahlt mich regelrecht an und ich spüre, wie ich ihn zögerlich anlächle und die Wohnung betrete.  
  
Das Erste, was mir auffällt, ist, wie dunkel es hier ist. Hatten sie ihre Rollläden unten? Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer werfe ich wenige Blicke in die anderen Räume und staune. Alle sind abgedunkelt und kleine bunte Lichter sind die einzigen Lichtspender. Es wirkt romantisch und ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in meiner Magengegend breit. Was war hier bloß los? Sollte Hikari schon hier gewesen sein, und das hier sind die Überreste?  
Ich schlucke schwer. Hatte Dai-chan sie für sich gewonnen? Bei dem Gedanken kann ich beinah hören, wie mein Herz einen Knacks bekommt.  
  
"Du kannst deinen Koffer da abstellen, Ken. Ich bin gleich wieder da!"  
  
Er läuft eilig aus dem Zimmer und ich sehe ihm hinterher. Letztendlich deponiere ich aber den Koffer neben Dai-chan´s Bett und setze mich. Diese böse Vorahnung kribbelt noch immer in mir und ich muss mich ganz schön zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzustehen und zurück nach Hause zu rennen. Ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn er...  
  
"Möchtest du was trinken?" Tönt seine Stimme aus der Küche und ich schrecke auf.  
  
"Äh ja." Antworte ich ihm und schaue mich dann erst in seinem Zimmer um. Es ist genauso, wie all die anderen. Sanfte bunte Lichter funkeln von der Decke, vom Boden...  
  
Ich blicke auf, als er wiederkommt und nehme dankbar das Glas aus seiner Hand. Unsere Finger berühren sich für eine einzige Sekunde und schon flattern Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch.  
  
"Danke." Ich lächle ihn so gut es geht an und trinke einige Schlucke. Mein Hals ist so unheimlich trocken und kratzig. Der Orangensaft scheint dagegen nicht besonders viel tun zu können.  
  
Mein Dai-chan hat schon seit einer ganzen Weile nichts gesagt, was mich irritierte. So ein Energiebündel wie er?  
  
"Daisuke?" Frage ich zaghaft und stelle das Glas auf die Kommode neben seinem Bett.  
Er dreht sich langsam zu mir um und es kommt mir vor, dass das Lächeln auf seinem hübschen Gesicht erzwungen ist.  
  
Er schweigt noch einen Augenblick bis er anfängt zu sprechen. Seine Stimme ist so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen kann. Es macht mir etwas Angst.  
  
"Also, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich...dir etwas wichtiges sagen muss..." Zögernd blickt er zu mir und ich nicke leicht.  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf redet er weiter und ich traue meinen Ohren kaum.  
  
"Ich...hab Hikari aufgegeben, weil...weil es da jemand... anderen gibt..."  
  
Ich kämpfe krampfhaft gegen die Tränen an. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Dass er Hikari liebte, war mir tausendmal lieber, denn ich wusste ja, dass sie Dai-chan nur als Freund ansieht. Das hatte mir noch einen Funken Hoffnung gegeben, aber wenn es jemand anderen gibt, als sie, dann...dann sind meine Chancen so minimal, dass selbst ich sie nicht mehr sehen kann.  
  
Ich zwinge mich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.  
"Das ist schön für dich..."  
  
Ich hab damit gerechnet, dass er mir gleich freudestrahlend sagen wird, wer es sei und mir somit das Herz in Stücke sprang, aber anstelle dessen geht er zu seinem CD-Player und legt eine CD ein.  
Was hatte er denn jetzt vor?  
  
Die ersten Töne erfüllen den Raum. Ein Liebeslied.  
  
Mit leisen Schritten kommt Daisuke auf mich zu und setzt sich mir gegenüber auf das Bett.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leiden kannst, wenn ich es dir sage, aber ich will, dass du weißt...dass ich immer für dich da sein werde..."  
  
Er sieht mir traurig in die Augen und die ersten Zeilen des Liedes erklingen.  
  
Here we are  
Just a little older  
Time goes by  
But did I ever tell you why  
I want you so much?  
It came to me  
When you were not around  
You´ll always be  
The one to understand that´s why  
I can´t miss your touch  
All my life  
I waited for someone  
And all this time  
You were the one, so  
  
Ich spüre, wie die ersten Tränen meine Wangen hinunter laufen. Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein...  
  
Er lächelt mich an und wischt mir sanft die Tränen vom Gesicht, nimmt seine warme Hand aber nicht mehr von meiner Wange...  
  
If you want a man that is here to stay  
Swearing he´s forever true  
I´ll never walk away  
I´ll never give up on you  
And if you want a love that will save the day  
No matter what you´re going through  
I´ll never walk away  
I´ll never walk out on you  
  
Er kann es nicht so meinen.  
Verzweifelt weinend schüttle ich leicht den Kopf und sehe ihm unverwandt in diese wunderschönen braunen Augen.  
Er lächelt mich weiter an und rutscht näher an mich heran.  
  
"Hörst du das Lied?" flüstert er leise und nimmt mich in die Arme.  
Meine Tränen benetzen noch immer meine errötende Haut, aber ich weiß nicht, warum.  
  
I´ve been a fool  
I didn´t see behind the friend in you  
And baby don´t you ask me why  
It just couldn´t be love  
´Cause from the start  
You would be the one to cure my heart  
But I didn´t just look that way  
And now I can´t get enough  
All my life  
I´ve waited for someone  
And all this time  
You were the one, so  
  
"Dai-chan..." Ich schluchze unaufhörlich und klammere mich an ihn, wie an ein rettendes Floß.  
Er streicht mir beruhigend über den Rücken und drückt mich an sich.  
Es fühlt sich so schön an von ihm gehalten zu werden.  
  
If you want a man that is here to stay  
Swearing he´s forever true  
I´ll never walk away  
I´ll never give up on you  
And if you want a love that will save the day  
No matter what you´re going through  
I´ll never walk away  
I´ll never walk out on you  
  
"Ken..." Er hebt mein Kinn sanft an und schaut mir glücklich in die Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." Flüstert er lächelnd und küsst mich.  
  
Meine Gedanken schwiren in meinem Kopf umher, als ich seine weichen Lippen auf meinen spüre und ich lege meine Arme um seinen Hals, ziehe ihn näher an mich heran und küsse ihn liebevoll zurück.  
  
Er liebt mich...  
  
And with a kiss you turned my world around  
The greatest rush of all was to be found  
You changed my hole lofe  
Coloured up the dark skies  
And this I promise you  
  
Immer und immer wieder treffen sich unsere Lipen und warme Schauer laufen meinen Körper entlang.  
Wir atmen beide schwer, als wir uns schließlich voneinander lösen. Mit einem seiner wunderschönen Lächeln küsst er meine Wange und hält mich fest.  
  
"Ich liebe dich...Dai-chan..." flüstere ich endlich und sehe ihn zaghaft an.  
  
Ich hab nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass er für mich dasselbe empfinden könnte. Aber allein, dass er mich so strahlend ansieht,  
ist genug, um jetzt alle Zweifel von mir zu fegen.  
  
Langsam beugt er sich zu mir und küsst mich.  
Dai-chan...Ich werde ihn ab heute immer so nennen können.  
  
If you ant a man that is here to stay  
Swearing he´s forever true  
I´ll never walk away  
I´ll never give up on you  
And if you want a love that will save the day  
No matter what you´re going through  
I´ll never walk away  
I´ll never walk out on you...  
  
Das Lied spielt seine letzten Klänge, bis es schließlich verklingt.  
  
Wir halten uns einfach weiter im Arm und ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der in diesem Moment glücklicher sein könnte, als ich.  
  
Er riecht noch nach dem Duschgel, das er vor wenigen Minuten benutzt haben musste. Es gefällt mir.  
Ich kuschel mich zufrieden an ihn und seufze glücklich.  
  
Ich habe es schon immer gewusst.  
  
Er ist ein Engel.  
  
Mein Engel.  
  
  
~ Epilog ~  
  
Wir liegen schließlich in seinem Bett und ich spüre seinen warmen Atem an meiner Wange, als er sich näher an mich kuschelt. Es ist so ein schönes Gefühl ihn ganz nah bei mir zu haben...Ich gebe ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Er seufzt kurz und ich muss lächeln.  
  
"Dai-chan?" flüstere ich und stupse ihn leicht mit der Nase. Träge öffnet er ein Auge und sieht mich verträumt an. Ich liebe diesen niedlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Warum hast du Hikari und Takeru immer so traurig angesehen?" Die Frage spielt sich schon eine ganze Weile in meinem Kopf ab und ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Hat Dai-chan sie zu der Zeit noch geliebt?  
Mein Engel sieht mich überrascht an und lacht plötzlich. Seine Arme um meiner Hüfte ziehen mich näher an ihn und er küsst mich kichernd auf den Mund.  
  
"Ach das." Sagt er letztendlich und sieht mich grinsend an.  
  
Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an, worauf er sich an mich schmiegt und seinen Wuschelkopf an meine Schulter legt. Seine Stimme erscheint mir leiser als sonst.  
"Ich hab immer daran gedacht, dass es wohl nie soweit kommen wird, dass...dass wir auch so glücklich zusammen sein würden...Das hat mich traurig gemacht..."  
  
"Ach Dai-chan..." seufze ich und schließe die Augen, als ich mich an ihn lehne und ihm durch die Haare streiche.  
"Du bist ein kleiner Dummkopf...Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem."  
  
Ich spüre, wie er gegen meine Schulter lächelt.  
"Was muss ich machen, damit ich kein kleiner Dummkopf mehr bin?"  
  
Ich lache leise und drücke ihn an mich.  
"Bleib für immer bei mir..."  
  
"Das ist einfach." Flüstert er und gibt mir einen letzten Kuss, bevor er letztendlich einschläft.  
Ich sehe ihn noch eine Weile nur an und werde auch schon kurz darauf vom Schlaf übermannt...Mit einem Engel in meinen Armen.  
  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
[1] Warum wohl? *zwinker*  
  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: *g* Ich finde es wirklich lustig. Ist euch  
aufgefallen, dass ich alle drei Digifanfics  
in verschiedenen Stilen geschrieben hab? ^^  
"Honey" aus der Sicht von beiden, diese hier  
nur aus einer Sicht, und die andere...tja...  
eine Deathfic. ^_^'  
*lach* Aber hier in "Angel" geht es irgendwie  
poetisch zu. Tja, so ist Ken ja. ^^ Wird auch  
nicht sonderlich viel geredet...*giggle*  
Ich werd bestimmt nochmal eine Daiken oder  
mehr schreiben, aber ich wage mich erstmal an  
die ungewöhnlichen Pairings. *g*  
C&C please!  
  
Ach ja, das Lied "Walk Away" ist auch von  
Westlife. Hab´s mir nur ausgeborgt! ^^   
Findet ihr nicht auch, dass ich die Story auch  
so hätte schreiben können, dass Daisuke das  
Lied von Ken vorgespielt bekommt? Und nicht  
Wie ich es hier gemacht hab? Würde auch passen,  
oder? Vielleicht schreib ich noch eine zweite  
Varinate...mal sehen.   
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
